


Harry's Demon

by punkstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bulimia, Eating Disorders, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkstagram/pseuds/punkstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s being killed from the inside by a demon named Edward. (High School!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Demon

**Author's Note:**

> One of the longest one shots I've ever written, even if it was back in February. But I don't own One Direction, nor is this story true in any way. I wrote this story for pure entertainment purposes only, so if this does offend/trigger you in any way I am very sorry. I also posted this on Tumblr, my URL is tomlinomg.

“Harry,” he said, holding out his hand confidently.

“I know who you are,” he snarled.

“Now, now, no need to be rude. I’m only here to help,” he said calmly, holding up his hands in mock surrender. Harry frowned. He didn’t like this boy’s attitude.

He looked over Harry’s slightly transparent body. His was wearing a deep purple blazer with a grey low-cut shirt, two beautiful swallow tattoos peeking out. Two silver chains hung around his neck, but the charm on them wasn’t visible.

His eyes scanned over Harry’s face. His plump, pink lips were curved up into a devious smile. Dark green eyes looked into his, and a mop of curly hair sat loosely on his head.

This wasn’t the real Harry. This was Harry’s demon.

“So you’re the Harry I’ve been cooped up inside?” the devilish boy said. “Looking rather pudgy there.”

“I’m not fat,” he snapped.

“You are.” He smirked at Harry meanly.

And with that, the demon vanished. He was gone, without a trace. All that was left was the imprint of his dark smirk in Harry’s mind and the thought of his weight.

No, he wasn’t fat. Harry has been called skinny and buff many times, by girls and boys. He wasn’t fat. But the truth in the demons voice was lingering. It kind of freaked Harry out. But he knew he’d be fine if his demon didn’t come back.

That night Harry went to McDonalds with two of his friends; Louis and Niall. He only went to prove he wasn’t fat, and that he wouldn’t gain any weight from this. When they got there, Niall went straight to order and Louis looked at Harry worriedly. Harry had zoned out, staring at the menu but thinking about something different.

He wasn’t fat. He wasn’t. He went to the gym regularly and ate healthy. There was no way in hell he had gained anything.

“Harry, you okay mate? You look pale,” Louis said.

Harry’s head snapped towards Louis. Louis was skinny. He was fit, strong and kind. He had a nice face, Harry wasn’t gay but he knew Louis was handsome. He had feathery hair, and stunning blue eyes. Why couldn’t he be more like Louis?

“Um, yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about my homework.” Harry gave a convincing smile. Louis pretended to understand, but he knew something was wrong.

“Okay,” he agreed with a simple nod of his head.

“Hey, boys, what are you having?” Niall called from the counter, smiling with an angry looking server.

“Uh, I’ll just have medium fries and a burger? Thanks Ni,” Louis said.

“I’ll just have the same,” Harry said.

Niall grinned and turned back to the pissed boy. He started to talk quickly, as Louis and Harry stood there and watched, one paying more attention to the other.

I’m not fat.

“Yes Harry, you are. I’ve been waiting all day to talk to you, and when I do decide to come you are just lying to yourself? That’s really bad, Harry.”

Harry turned around to see the familiar figure of him. Instead of acting daunting and with a smirk on his face, he was hunched over and looking defeated. His normally rosy cheeks were now pale and his bright green eyes were dark with sadness.

“Um, Harry? Are you okay?” he asked.

“No. I’m not Harry anymore,” he deadpanned. He was now looking straight into Harry’s eyes. “I don’t want to be named after a liar. You’re fat, and you always will be. And I’m here to help you with that.”

“You-you’re here to help? How are you going to help?” Harry asked, almost in tears. He didn’t mean to lie to him.

“You’ll see. Right now, go and eat. I need you nice and full for what I’m going to do.”

Harry nodded quickly. He looked over to where Niall was picking up the tray, and giggling with Louis.

The two identical boys watched his friends for a second, and then the demon spoke up. “Oh, and I’ve decided on my new name. Call me Edward.”

“Hey Harry, our food is ready! Are you sure you’re okay mate?” Louis almost yelled, waving his hand in front of Harry’s face.

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine,” Harry said, his voice about to crack. He felt as if he was going to cry.

Louis and Niall shared a concerned look, but they walked to an empty table anyway. Louis sat on one side, grabbing his food while Harry trudged along behind him.

Nial sat opposite Louis, and watched as Harry sat down with a curious glint in his eyes. As Harry grabbed his food weakly, Niall made a note of it. He was going to consult Harry about it later.

He watched as Harry opened his burger slowly, wincing as he unwrapped the whole thing. When Harry took a bite, he calmed a little. He started to eat faster, as if he hadn’t eaten in a long time.

Niall wondered if he had eaten today.

Taking a bit out of his own food, he kept his blue eyes glued to Harry. He was now scoffing his food, and was pretty much back to normal. He finished his food much before Niall did.

Louis was taking his time. Every now and then he would steal a glance at Harry and wonder what had gotten over the younger boy. First he was afraid to talk, and now he was stuffing his face with junk.

Something was definitely wrong with him, but Louis or Niall couldn’t pin point what.

When Harry got home, he was certainly full. His stomach was aching slightly, and he felt a little bloated, but anything to get thin again.

Harry went into his room, sitting on the bed and lying down. He curled up and snuck into the covers, closing his eyes and trying to forget about the sick feeling in his stomach. As soon as he drifted off into a light sleep, he felt someone shake his shoulder.

“Harry baby? I can make you thin now,” Edward whispered.

Harry blinked his eyes open, turning to meet the same pair of green ones.

“What do I do?”

“Come to the bathroom, sweetie,” he said nicely, taking Harry’s hand in his and dragging him to the bathroom.

When Harry’s feet hit the cold tiles, he shuddered. Not so much from the cold, but because he was nervous. He didn’t know what Edward was going to do to him.

Edward reached into the bathroom cabinet while Harry looked in the mirror. He looked horrible. He was pale, and sickly looking. His green eyes were tired and red rimmed, and his skin felt clammy. He ran his long fingers over the stretched skin of his stomach. 

It was true, he was a little bit bloated. When he trailed his fingers over the hard ball of his stomach, he felt a little pain. He whimpered quietly, but the ache didn’t go away. Maybe he had eaten a little too much.

Edward tapped his shoulder, and Harry turned to his slightly see-through twin.

He handed a small bottle of something to Harry. He read the label, and in big letters in read ‘Ipecac Syrup’. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t be nervous, baby. Take a big mouthful, now. It will make you feel better, I promise,” Edward said sweetly.

Harry nodded and ripped off the cap. He took a deep breath, and placed the bottle to his lips. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Edward smirk, but he ignored it. He tipped the bottle upwards, and soon the sweet golden liquid was running down his throat and stinging in his stomach.

He put the glass bottle back down in the counter, and soon felt his stomach flop. It grumbled and churned, and soon Harry felt bile rising up his throat.

In seconds he was kneeling in front of the toilet, retching and gagging. Every now and then, he paused to breath and groan. He looked around for Edward, but he was nowhere to be found.

Harry sat there for hours, bringing up whatever was in his stomach.

The next day at school, Harry felt terrible.

He felt empty and sick and hungry, but he knew he couldn’t eat. Edward had not shown up since last night, Harry really wanted to talk to him. He wanted to ask why he had done that to him. He wanted to ask if it had worked, and if he was thinner now, because to be honest, Harry could see no difference. He was still a bit bloated from last night, but the pain had gone.

In music, Harry soon felt the urge to eat again. He tried to fight back, but the urge became too much.

“Harry Styles, what did I just say?” the music teacher, Miss Smiter, asked dryly.

Harry’s head snapped up to see her, and the whole class, staring at him waiting for an answer. “Uh…” Harry’s tired eyes scanned over the board at the front to try and find a clue.

“I didn’t think so. I was saying, Mr Styles, that your homework is due tomorrow. I trust you know what to do?”

Harry nodded quickly. The teacher shot him an unhappy look. She didn’t really like Harry, even though he had tried his best to become atleast likeable. When she turned back to the board, Niall turned to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Mate, are you okay? You’ve been off for a little bit.” Worry laced Niall’s tone, but his eyes were curious.

“I’m fine,” Harry smiled. “Really.”

“You sure? You haven’t eaten all day.” Harry turned to his other side to see one of his other friend, Zayn, frowning at him.

“I’m fine. I wasn’t hungry today. Can we just drop it please?” Harry practically begged.

Niall and Zayn shrugged. They both turned back to the front of the classroom to listen to what the teacher was saying. But Niall kept a close eye on Harry to see for any different behaviour. Harry wasn’t acting that differently though. Every now and then he would twitch, but Niall felt as if that was normal. He would also fiddle with his fingers a lot. Niall knew that Harry was very uncomfortable right now.

As the day dragged on, Niall was becoming more and more worried.

Harry was talking normally, but it lacked his usual enthusiasm. He wasn’t really listening to anybody, he’d only pay attention if the conversation was about if he was okay or not. Niall also noticed that Harry hadn’t brought any food. Maybe he was just hungry, Niall thought. But that opinion changed when Niall offered Harry some food. Harry had shaken his head vigorously and told him to eat it himself.

Niall had agreed suspiciously, and watched as Harry tried not to look at the food he was eating. Something was definitely up, it was true that Harry would normally deny the food, but he wouldn’t watch him eat it. Niall decided to invite Harry to dinner to see if he would eat anything there.

“Haz?” he asked, and Harry looked up to him. “Do you want to come over to my house tonight for dinner? My mum is making tacos!” he grinned.

“Nah, sorry mate.”

“Really?”

“I can’t, honestly.”

And that was true. Harry really couldn’t. He was afraid he’d throw up, or not be able to eat anything. He was afraid someone would notice something was wrong. But, he was mostly afraid that Edward would show up.

Niall sighed. “Okay, Harry.” He paused and blinked. “Make sure you eat tonight.”

Harry’s heart beat faster. How would Niall have known? He shouldn’t know. He couldn’t. But Harry nodded anyway, and Niall gave him a weak smile in return.

When the day came to an end, Harry was curled up on the couch, wishing for Edward. He had become almost dependant on him, always wanting him to be there and tell him what to do. His stomach grumbled, and he held onto it tightly groaning. He hadn’t eaten since yesterday, since Edward had shown him what to do. Now he was regretting that.

He stood up, and made his way to the fridge under shaky knees. He opened the fridge, and grabbed the first thing there - an apple. He bit into it quickly, savouring the taste. The apple was soon gone, and the core chucked in the bin.

Harry was still hungry though, so he grabbed another piece of fruit. One banana turned into three, one apple turned to four and soon Harry was stuffing his face with whatever food he could reach.

In only minutes Harry had completely cleaned out the fridge. In that short amount of time Harry had felt on top of the world. He was in total bliss, not caring about anything. But now Harry felt disgusting.

Why the fuck did I do that? That was disgusting, oh my God. 

Harry’s thoughts were cut off by a grumble of his stomach. He gripped it and groaned - the feeling of being so full made him feel like he was going to be sick. He lurched forward, opening his mouth to retch. When nothing came out, he only coughed and shut his eyes tight.

He closed the fridge door, and panted slightly. He walked up to his room, trying to ignore the pain in his middle. He lay down, wrapped the heavy covers around him, and curled up into a ball. His arms were still wrapped around his waist, and his forehead was slick with sweat.

“Harry,” cooed a familiar voice. “Are you feeling alright? You know, I can make you feel better sweetie.”

Harry moaned in response. He turned over, wincing at the ache. “H-how?”

“Exactly what we did yesterday,” he smiled kindly. “It’ll make you thinner too! Isn’t that what you want, baby?” He grinned at Harry. But it wasn’t a mean grin; it was more a smile of kindness. Edward really wanted to help.

Harry nodded weakly. He leaned up, groaning quietly. He didn’t want to make a scene in front of Edward. He was here to help, and Harry didn’t want to look like a weakling in front of him. He unwrapped the covers from around him slowly, and stood up. He made his way to the bathroom as Edward followed him.

Suddenly he rushed past Harry into the bathroom. He reached up into the cabinet, and grabbed a large bottle that Harry recognised as Ipecac, the medicine he had taken yesterday.

“I… I don’t want that stuff again, Edward. That made m-me feel sick,” he whined.

“Sicker than you already feel, Harry?” Edward’s face turned red and angry, but softened immediately. “It’ll make you feel better, I promise.”

Harry sighed and nodded. Edward smiled weakly, and opened the bottle, handing the syrup to him. Harry sloshed it around for a second, and placed the bottle to his lips. Trying to forget about the consequences, he gulped down the sweet tasting liquid. This time he tried to take even less than before, he didn’t want to end up the same way.

This time, when Harry placed the bottle back down, Edward was still there. He was watching Harry as the pain in him slowly faded away. But soon he was gasping for air as his throat tightened, and he rushed to the toilet. He retched into it loudly, but he couldn’t help thinking about what Edward was getting him to do. Edward was so much nicer this time; he wouldn’t force Harry to do anything.

Harry was sick again. He tried to stop. He changed his mind, he didn’t want to do this anymore.

“Harry?”

“Edward! Please make this stop…” He leaned over the toilet again, retching into it. “I don’t want to do this anymore! Please…”

“I’m sorry Harry, I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I have to help you, baby. You’re fat, and I have to make you thin. I’m sorry, it’ll be over soon and then I’ll be gone. You’ll be thin and perfect soon.”

-

It has been three days since Harry’s binge.

To be honest, he hasn’t been doing all that well. He has been trying to avoid eating, and he’s been getting good at that. He thinks nobody knows what he’s been doing, but Niall is suspicious.

He knows that Harry hasn’t been eating properly, but honestly, who could miss it?

Harry was now thinner than a stick. Through his large, baggy sweater and too big jeans, Niall could see Harry was hiding something. He wasn’t talking anymore, and Niall could almost always see him writing or scribbling. Most of the time he could hear him mumbling about a person named Edward. But Edward was Harry’s middle name, why would he be saying that?

Sometimes Niall would see Harry eyeing food. He would glare at it, like it was a bad thing. His tired, dim eyes would search over it, and Niall could practically see him drooling over it. His jaw would tense, and his prominent cheek bones would flush red. He’d look around as if to see if anyone had been watching him. When his grey eyes locked with Niall’s, and Niall shot him a look of sympathy.

Harry turned away from him, ignoring him as he tried to laugh with Louis. His laugh was forced and weak, Niall new it wasn’t meant at all. Harry looked like he wanted to cry.

And he was right; all Harry wanted to do was cry. He wanted to curl up into bed and go to sleep, and never wake up. He wanted to see Edward, actually, scratch that, the needed to see Edward. He needed to eat something, but if he ate something, he would become fat again. Then Edward would come, but then he’d have to have that syrup again.

Harry suddenly had a change of heart. He wanted to see Edward so badly. He needed him. He wanted to see Edward’s smirk again and see the gleam in his green eyes. All Harry wanted was Edward.

Harry turned to the exit of the school, to the road that faced his home, and walked to it, earning strange glances and yells to come back from his friends.

As the skinny figure of Harry limped off, Niall decided to follow him.

Harry’s health was more important than school work.

When Niall reached Harry’s house, he had conveniently left the door open and unlocked. Niall cheered to himself happily. He walked up the stairs, where he thought Harry would have gone, and looked around. He poked his head into many rooms, but none with Harry in them. When he had gone through each room on the top level, he heard a groan from downstairs.

He followed the constant groaning and moaning, leading him all the way to what seemed like a bathroom. He pressed his ear to the closed door, to where he heard muffled talking.

“Edward, let me have more, please.” Niall was almost sure that was Harry. But who was Edward? Why was he hurting Harry? And why did Harry want more? “Edward! Give me the bottle!” he sobbed.

Niall knocked on the door, unable to listen to Harry in pain any longer.

His eyes widened as he saw Harry hunched in front of the sink, shaking and crying. Tears were brimming at his eyes, and his voice was cracking. He was reaching out to the counter in which sat a small bottle of something Niall couldn’t place.

When Harry looked at Niall, his eyes were full of hurt. He was completely red, including his eyes. Tears were now spilling freely down his cheeks and dripping onto the sink. He looked like he was trying to hold back sobs, but he wasn’t doing very well. His shoulders were shaking, and his pink lips were spread apart and gasping for air.

For the first time, Niall realised how thin Harry actually was. His shoulders were bony, and through his shirt Niall could see ribs poking out. His legs were as thin as sticks, and his collar bone was very, very prominent. Niall could see how hollow Harry’s cheeks were through the tears, but only bearly.

“H-Harry?” Niall asked.

Harry reared back a little. He was now pressed to the wall opposite Niall, his grey eyes blown wide. He looked to Niall in a panic, and tried to knock away the bottle in an attempt to rid it.

“Niall!” he hissed, “Get out! What the hell are you doing here? Fuck off Niall, get out of my house!” he screamed, tears rushing down faster.

“Harry? What are you doing?”

Niall moved a little closer to Harry, extending his arm to pat his shoulder. Harry moved back, moving his arms to cover up his stomach. Niall saw there was barely any stomach left.

“Why are you so thin?”

“Shut up! I’m not thin! Don’t say that!”

“You… you need to eat something…”

“No! I’ll get fat again…”

Niall stood there in disbelief. Why was Harry calling himself fat? He wasn’t fat at all! “You’re… you’re not fat Harry… if anything I’d say you were too thin…”

Tears were brimming at Niall’s eyes now. He couldn’t bear to see his mate like this, scared and helpless and backed against the wall as if he were being attacked.

“I’m not thin Niall. Please believe me… Edward says I’m fat…”

“Who’s Edward?” Niall sniffed, now a little more interested.

“Edward is… my friend.”

“He doesn’t sound like a friend if he calls you fat.”

“He’s helping me through it, though. Don’t worry.”

Niall took a step towards Harry, but this time he didn’t back away. Niall wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, wincing at how he thin he was. He kissed Harry’s cheek, and hugged tighter as he felt tears stain his jumper and sobs rack his body.

“Shh, Harry, it’s going to be okay. It’ll be fine, I’ll make it okay. You’ll be okay soon,” he whispered into Harry’s ear.

Harry nodded and cried harder, because all he wanted was for this to end. And for the first time in his life, he was going to let Niall help him.


End file.
